


Take It Off

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa have sex for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Louisa had left the house that morning, she hadn’t been thinking about taking her girlfriend back to her bedroom. As a result, her bedroom was quite a mess. But it was only going to get messier. The thought sent a little thrill through her, and she stopped worrying about the state of her room.

Lisa shut the bedroom door behind her, and then there was nothing stopping them from exploring each others bodies with hands and fingers and lips and tongue. Or at least, that’s what Louisa expected.

“Have you done this before?” asked Lisa.

“No,” said Louisa. “Well, not with anyone else.” She knew that she was blushing, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do in this situation.

“That’s okay,” said Lisa. “I’ll tell you what to do.” She took a step closer to Louisa and kissed her, which did the trick of relaxing her. It also gave her the closeness needed to do something else.

“Isn’t the bra usually the last thing to come off?” asked Louisa, recognising the feeling.

“Not the way I do it,” said Lisa. She smiled. “I’ve gotten really good at that.”

“From your many sexual partners, no doubt,” said Louisa, and laughed.

“Actually, mostly from Alex. She taught me how to do it. But let’s not talk about that. Let’s not even talk,” said Lisa.

“Fine by me,” said Louisa. She kissed her again and this time deepened the kiss so her hands could do what they usually did when she did that. Only this time, there was no niggling horse thought stopping her.

Lisa let her hands do the same thing, and Louisa could feel the warmth wherever Lisa’s hands passed over her skin under her top. It made her feel tingly and giddy and she really wanted more of it in other places. And then Lisa curled her fingers under the hem of Louisa’s top and pulled off both it and her bra easily, and suddenly her earlier move made sense.

“Now show me yours,” said Louisa. She hoped that wasn’t too forward of her.

But apparently it wasn’t. Lisa just grinned at her and removed her own top and bra, dropping the clothes onto the floor. At first Louisa didn’t want to look, afraid that she’d start staring if she did, but then she did. She could feel that she was blushing madly, she could almost feel her heartbeat in her cheeks, but her body wanted her to do something impulsive so she did.

Once again, Louisa let her hands roam over Lisa’s body, but this time she was fully aware of it. And she could feel everything- the smoothness, the warmth, the slight thrum of magic, the softness in some places and hardness in others. She hesitated for a moment as her eyes wandered upwards and her hands didn’t, but Lisa gave her permission by taking her hands and moving them up.

Finally, Louisa felt like she knew what she was doing. She squeezed Lisa’s breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples, glancing up shyly to see if it was working. Apparently, it was. Lisa had her head tilted back slightly and her eyes were closed in pure bliss. Her hands were also somewhere else and Louisa quickly discovered that at some point her shorts had been unbuttoned.

“Now we move to the bed,” said Lisa. Louisa licked her lips and sat on the bed, but not before discarding her shorts. Lisa did the same thing with her pants.

Louisa was still nervous when she thought about what she was doing, but pushing past that was the only way to get what she wanted. And Lisa was very good at making her forget about being nervous. So very, very good.

Now Lisa groped Louisa as she’d just been groped, and Louisa was surprised by how nice it felt to have her girlfriend’s hands on her breasts and her fingers pinching. She gasped at the feeling, feeling the tingles almost like sparks.

“Try adding a little twist,” said Louisa. “I like that.” She blushed but then moaned when Lisa followed her suggestion.

Lisa did that a few more times, squeezing between twists, but then Louisa decided to give her girlfriend something in return for how good she was making her feel. She licked her thumb and rubbed it around Lisa’s nipple, grinning in delight when it made her girlfriend moan. Then she did it to the other one, and Lisa kissed her.

It felt strange but nice to have their chests pressing together like they were. It was such a new sensation that Louisa didn’t notice Lisa’s hands moving lower until one brushed against her through her panties.

“Do it,” said Louisa. “I want you to touch me.” She didn’t have time to be embarrassed, because Lisa removed the last item of clothing on both of them and let them fall to the floor with the rest of the clothes. And then her fingers went to work.

Lisa trailed two fingers down over the outside before dipping them in, and Louisa moaned when she did. She slid one finger in slowly, then began thrusting.

“You can add another,” said Louisa. “I usually do. And wiggle them.” But any other suggestions she might have made were lost to moans as Lisa showed why she’d only used one finger.

Louisa didn’t know how Lisa had found that mythical, magical part of the female anatomy, but somehow she had. And it did feel… there were no words to describe just how amazingly good it felt. Louisa moaned louder and thrust her hips, loving the tingling and rush of heat that Lisa’s actions were creating.

She didn’t want it to be over too early, and Lisa didn’t either. After almost bringing her over the edge, Lisa removed her finger but quickly replaced it with her tongue. Her tongue had felt good in Louisa’s mouth, but here it was on a whole other level of good. Here it could twist and lap and dart in and yes.

It still felt like it was over too soon to Louisa, but every moment was so filled with sensations that she didn’t know just how long it had been. Nor did she know how long it took her to come back down from her orgasm.

“You’re amazing,” she said to Lisa, panting. “Like a sex goddess or something. Aphrodite.”

“Nah, I’m just good with my fingers,” said Lisa, and wiggled them.

“I hope I don’t disappoint you,” said Louisa.

“You won’t,” said Lisa. “I promise. Your fingers are long enough to feel good.”

There weren’t any physical sensations to distract Louisa from her nervousness this time, but there was the very recent memory of how Lisa had made her feel. And that was enough to burn away the nervousness.

She started with the outside as Lisa had, rubbing her fingers through the warm wetness. She felt a little thrill at the thought that she’d caused it, and this gave her the courage to slip a finger in. She knew that she’d get too excited if she thought about the fact that she was finally having sex with another girl, so she didn’t think about it. Instead, she focused on the feeling of warm wetness around her finger and let the fluttering of her heart guide another finger in and wriggle them.

After some time of wriggling, she looked up to see how it was making Lisa feel. She was grinning but not moaning yet. Louisa could do something about that, though. She had two hands, after all. She used her other to rub the outside again, focusing on the little bud of pure bliss. And it worked.

Lisa started to moan and move her hips, and Louisa grinned at the sight. She stopped wriggling her fingers and instead started thrusting them. This worked too, and she mentally applauded herself for finding out what her girlfriend liked sexually.

There was just one adorable part that she hadn’t counted on. Lisa moved a hand to Louisa’s foot and traced a finger along the bottom of it, focusing on the arch. Louisa moaned, caught off guard, but kept up what she’d been doing. Lisa did too, and moved her other hand to where it had been previously.

“Tell me when you’re close because I am,” said Lisa. “And I want to finish at the same time as you.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “I’m already close.” She blushed, but it was expected that she would be with the memory of her last orgasm still fresh in her body and memory.

The result of both coming at the same time was that the two of them ended up tangled up together, panting and more than a little sweaty.

“That was so amazing,” said Louisa. She kissed Lisa, tasting herself on her lips.

“It was,” Lisa agreed. “You’re a quick learner. Maybe I can teach you the finger thing.”

“I’m going to keep trying to find it,” said Louisa. “If it feels like that for everyone, I want to make you feel that good.”

“I’ll be happy to teach you,” said Lisa. “Sexual training. First lesson now?”

“I’m kinda tired,” said Louisa, looking down. “That’s embarrassing. We only did it once.”

“It was your first time,” said Lisa. “And I did rock your world with that finger thing.”

“You rocked my world with the sex thing,” said Louisa. She rested her head on the pillow near Lisa’s. They kissed again and Louisa trailed her hand down the stars that cascaded over Lisa’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you sleep,” said Lisa. “I know where everything is if I need anything.” She kissed Louisa’s forehead and then draped an arm over her girlfriend.

As soon as Louisa was asleep, Lisa got up and found her phone. She took several photos in various seductive poses, then hooked her phone up to Louisa’s laptop. She made a folder and saved it on the desktop, then smiled. Her girlfriend was in for a very pleasant surprise when she woke up.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Louisa knew that she’d feel weird later for sleeping until the following morning. She’d fallen asleep in the afternoon… hadn’t she? Frowning, she got up and glanced at the window. The light outside was pink.

“I thought I heard movement in here.” Lisa walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Louisa from behind. Louisa blushed, knowing that she was still naked, and turned in Lisa’s arms.

“Did you stay here waiting for me to wake up?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I played some video games.”

“On a new save file, I hope,” said Louisa.

“Well, duh,” said Lisa. She laughed and ran a hand over Louisa’s hair.

“I feel like I should get dressed,” said Louisa. “I don’t know when dad will be home.”

“Okay, let me just admire the view one more time before you do,” said Lisa. She stepped back and held Louisa at arms length. Louisa blushed but let her, knowing that Lisa was looking at her with the utmost love.

“I thought I’d feel different,” said Louisa.

“Different how?” asked Lisa.

“Well…” Louisa walked over to her wardrobe to get some clothes out. “In all the books and stuff, the virgin always feels different when she’s not one anymore. Or he.”

“That’s usually after sleeping with a guy,” said Lisa. “It’s different with a girl. Especially one as experienced as me.”

“That’s true,” said Louisa. She pulled her shirt on and then turned around to look at Lisa again. “At least I’m not sore or anything.”

“You are a little different,” said Lisa. “Before last night, you would’ve turned red and gone all shy while I was looking at you. And you probably would’ve asked me to leave the room while you got dressed.”

“That’s… a good point,” said Louisa. “You’ve already seen me naked though, so it doesn’t feel weird anymore.”

“There it is,” said Lisa. She kissed her. “Sex has made you more comfortable around me.”

“I want to do it again,” said Louisa. “Not right now, but… soon.”

“Okay,” said Lisa. “Maybe tonight when I sleep over. You’ve only got a few hours to wait.”

“Did I sleep until sunset?” asked Louisa. Lisa laughed.

“Only since this afternoon,” said Lisa. “Come on, let’s go watch TV or play video games while we wait for your dad to get home and cook dinner.”

Louisa followed Lisa out to the lounge room and sat on the lounge with her. Lisa pulled Louisa into her lap, and Louisa didn’t mind one bit. It didn’t feel awkward, and it wasn’t sexually charged at all. It just felt nice.


End file.
